


Matt Donovan Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Matt Donovan imagines and prompts from my Tumblr account
Relationships: matt donovan / reader, matt donovan / you, matt donovan x reader, matt donovan x you
Kudos: 3





	Matt Donovan Imagines

Matt felt out of his depth. He didn’t want to come to the party but felt he didn’t have a choice. Caroline had thrown some elaborate gathering for some reason that she bubbled about. Matt suspected she just wanted to have a huge party. Why she couldn’t find a smaller way to get out her partying needs without involving him he didn’t know.

When you stepped into the party you couldn’t find anyone you knew. At least, you couldn’t see anyone who you knew beyond passing them in the hals at school or as you shopped in the town centre.  
You’d come for Matt, knowing he wanted to be working or at home. You had been the one to insiste the both of you go, to support Caroline and have a bit of fun for a change.  
“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” You said to him as soon as you spotted him. He looked a little dazed, forgetting the drink in his hand. When he seemed to recover he smiled and handed over to you.  
“I like your dress.” He commented with a sweet smile as he looked around to get you a drink of your own. “I’m glad you’re here as well. I was thinking about leaving, since I showed my face.” He chuckled when you playfully scold him, helping


End file.
